


All the Roads You Took Came Back to Me

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Crying Shiro (Voltron), Fix-It, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lots of characters mentioned, Miscommunication, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Sort Of, background allurance, post-season 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Sometimes we all make mistakes, and sometimes, it takes those we love to knock some sense into us. Even those from a different reality.or the fic where Shiro meets a Keith from another reality and realizes how much he messed up with his feelings. But, of course, they don't know the reality part when Keith first kisses him.





	All the Roads You Took Came Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsuha21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/gifts), [chibichocopaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/gifts).



> Here it is, Soren. Got a little long. Also, hope you enjoy, Cheebs! 
> 
> Honestly, never thought I'd make anything for s8 like this. :)

Shiro was bored. He was just having a slow day, wandering around a small town. In the time after the war, many places had been rebuilt, including the one that he was in right now. The town was high-tech just like other city, but not a lot of people around. Shiro liked that, after his time on the Atlas and all the other people around him all the time. A break was nice.

But Shiro was still mind blowingly bored out of his skull.

It had been Curtis’ idea to have Shiro come out here. He had said something about the once-was-captain needing a day for himself. Shiro didn’t quite agree because he felt like he should have been doing something. He may not have piloted the Atlas anymore - there was really no need during a time of peace, after all - but he could have had a job. He felt strange not helping others with the cleanup or going to the corners of the universe to explore like in his original plans.

But Curtis had convinced him.

So here he was.

In this small town.

Walking around.

Bored.

Shiro glanced around. This town was still in the desert, just enough to get dust clouds flying about and to see cliffs in the far distance. Shiro took a deep breath, forcing himself not to think as he looked out at the rocky terrain. The desert had always been Keith and his place. It had been where they first had raced. Where they first met back up after he escaped his Galra capturers after a year. His life had revolved around said desert with-

Shiro groaned softly as he rubbed his face. Time to stop thinking.

Maybe this is why he didn’t want to be out here now. Too much time to think. Too much time to think on things that would and could never happen. Besides, Keith would...didn’t feel that way. He couldn’t. Not after all this time. Not after everything he had done.

Shiro still had nightmares about what he...his clone had done. Scenarios ran through his dreams, ones where Keith never made it out alive. Ones where Shiro stayed trapped in Black. Ones where he did worse to Keith than a scar and some bruises. 

Shiro didn’t want that to happen. He couldn’t deal with almost killing Keith as many times as he had. He refused to think about.

Maybe that was why he hadn’t bothered to call Keith in all this time. He had thought of doing so almost every day, but he could never get the call through. He’d hang up at the last second, and say that he would call the next time.

He never did. Not once in the past year.

“Shiro!”

Shiro blinked as he looked up. He could have sworn he heard someone familiar call his name. But everyone he knew was out somewhere else. Lance was on Altea with Coran doing some school tours of the planet and working with the surviving Alteans. Hunk and Romelle were at Hunk’s restaurant cooking food for some relief group effort team. Pidge and Matt were off traveling to the Dedli quadrant to get more materials for their projects. Keith...Keith was off somewhere doing his humanitarian duties, probably halfway across the universe. And Allura...was gone.

“Shiro!”

The second shout was much closer. Shiro shook his head as he glanced to the side. Before his very eyes, Keith rushed up to him, decked out in his Blade of Marmora leader outfit. The sash sat just right on his figure, not at all hindering his quick stride. He looked the same as Shiro had last seen him, but...happier? A smirk was on his face as he rushed up, eyes soft but fierce like he used to have. Something Shiro hadn’t seen for years.

Shiro was sure he was dreaming this up. Maybe he was too tired or dehydrated. Maybe Curtis had had a fair point-

And then Keith flung himself at him. Before the older man could react, a steady, strong pair of arms wrapped around his back, pulling him in. Suddenly, soft but chapped lips were on his as Keith pressed close. Shiro temporarily got lost in the feeling. He had dreamed of this years ago. Still did at times. Of having Keith’s warmth pressed to his front and to see his joyful grin wide on his face-

Shiro remembered where he was as he gently pushed the other away.

“Shiro?” Keith asked, head tilted in confusion, expression slightly distraught. Shiro took a deep breath in, trying not to remember the feeling of the kiss. Releasing it, he stared at Keith for a moment before he frowned.

“Keith, I’m married.”

“I know,” Keith spoke, brows scrunching down in more confusion, a trace of hurt in his face. Shiro tried to ignore the light shine in those eggplant purple eyes.

“To Curtis,” Shiro went on as he stood back a bit, even though the look Keith sent him killed him more than the expression he had given the older after Shiro’s clone’s arm had been slashed off. The scar stood out on his right cheek as a reminder of what he’d done, making Shiro feel even worse.

“Wait,” Keith blinked in confusion as he stared at Shiro like he didn’t remember this, “What are you talking about, Shiro? The guy from the Atlas crew? That Curtis?”

“You know this,” Shiro frowned as Keith shook his head, “You were at the wedding.”

“I was only at one wedding,” Keith glowered at him with narrowed eyes, “And why...what happened to your Blade outfit, Takashi? You were just in it last time I saw yo-”

Keith paused as Shiro paled. Only one person called him casually by his first name like that in his life at any time. And it wasn’t Keith.

“You’re from-” Shiro began before he could think, brain going a thousand miles per hour.

“I’m in-” Keith spoke at the same time, obviously having the same problem.

“A different reality.”

Silence greeted them as neither moved. How was this possible? All the realities had been sealed off after Honerva’s reality jumping. Pidge had investigated it, and had said that there was no risk for other people and things to come into this reality. He was sure that when Allura had restored realities, that all of them had been patched up, so none would mash together.

“You’re not the Shiro I know,” Keith muttered as he inspected the older. Shiro, in turn, did the same thing as he looked Keith over head to toe. He looked very close, and this time noticed the tiniest details he missed before.

Keith was the same as this reality’s Keith. He had dark, soft-looking hair and pale skin. The scar was a darker pinkish-brown, and was in the exact place just below Keith’s right eye. The chin was as sharp as ever with those somewhat broad shoulders. Said shoulders still settled down into a slim waist just like Keith’s did, where a belt sat holding his knife and two pouches. And the long legs were the same too, somehow making him just about as tall as Shiro himself was.

But there were some differences. One was that Keith’s hair had a violet shine to it, almost as if his hair were dyed a midnight purple color. It was something only someone close enough would notice, and as long as they were actually looking for it. His hair was also an inch or two longer. Another were his eyes. They were just a shade or two lighter than Keith’s, looking closer to the color that Krolia had than what Shiro was used to. His teeth, now that Shiro was looking, seemed just a bit sharper. The collarbones stood out just a tad more. The arms were a bit more muscled, like he had been carrying around some heavy stuff. 

But Shiro didn’t know how much of that was changes from his reality to this one. After all, Shiro hadn’t seen Keith for so long that for all he knew, maybe Keith looked the same here. Guilt crashed into him again as he rubbed his arm were the metal band met flesh.

“Shiro?” Keith asked as he stepped closer, “You okay?”

“I’m...I’m fine,” Shiro ignored the crack in his voice at the feelings swirling around in the pit of his stomach, “I just...didn’t expect to see...you.”

“Why not?” Keith asked with raised brows, head tilted again in that way that Shiro had once known to be genuine curiosity, “I get that...you’re married to someone else here but I’m...the me from here is still your best friend. I...he wouldn’t just leave you even if you got married. He wouldn’t just give up on you.”

Shiro felt himself go cold at the words the other Keith spoke. Keith had left. Keith had gone off on his own again, and Shiro had let him. He had thought it best for the other, but now he was questioning things. The sad gleam in Keith’s eyes in his recent memories was quickly changing his mind. Maybe he had been an idiot all along.

He had ignored the signs. He had overlooked all the pain-filled looks Keith had sent him during the wedding. He had neglected to pay attention to Keith’s crestfallen face when he had told him about his wedding and the proposal. He had shrugged off all the times Keith said he was busy, voice always cracking as he ended the call. He hadn’t even said goodbye to Keith before he left with the Blades to go to space. He had accidentally interrupted Keith from telling him something important. He had been too busy being a captain to pay attention-

No, he had purposely ignored Keith at the last stretch of the war. Shiro felt his eyes water as he thought back. 

He had been ignoring Keith. He didn’t want to burden Keith, so he thought if he pulled away, Keith would be fine. That Keith would decide to go on his way, in his own time. That he’d...that whatever feelings he had would settle down. 

Adam used to tease Shiro about Keith. How the younger had such a big crush on Shiro that anyone would have known. That Keith obviously felt something for him because he never acted so...so docile around anyone else. That he actually listened to Shiro. Shiro had laughed it off at that time, saying that Keith’s crush would go away because almost all the cadet’s had a crush on him anyway. Nothing new. He had stated that Keith would definitely find the right person for himself someday. One who would never give up on him and be there. One who would accept him for all his quirks and strange behaviors. One to be there to pick up his broken pieces and put him back to together. One to make him smile and laugh even on the really stressful days. 

One who could adventure by his side.

“Shiro!” Arms grabbed him just as he collapsed, “What’s happening? What’s wrong!”

Shiro didn’t answer as he finally cracked. Tears poured down his face as he let himself register everything that had happened. He had been an idiot. He had hurt Keith more than he had helped. Keith...of course Keith hadn’t gotten over it. That was the guy who promised to save him as many times as it took. It was the same man who brought him back to life multiple times in so many ways. The same one Shiro had _dreamt_ of when he was dying. Shiro had felt alive with Keith, when he had felt like he was already dead with those around him. Shiro had hardly ever had anyone to ask what he wanted, much less supported him even when it hurt. 

And then it hit him. Keith had given up his future to find him. He had been kicked out of the Garrison because he was grieving for a man - _him_ \- no one else believed was alive. He had given up on the universe because he didn’t think a world without him - _Shiro_ \- was worth the effort. He had been willing to die with _him_ because he’d rather be with Shiro than not.

He had looked up to Shiro as more than an idol. As more than a mentor or a comrade-in-arms or a brother. 

And Shiro had pushed him away...Shiro...Shiro had run away from his problems. He hadn’t even talked it out with Keith. Had transferred to the Green Lion instead of telling Keith about how sorry he was about the scar. He hadn’t saved Keith when it most mattered.

Shiro clenched his fists around the Keith holding him. He held on tightly, afraid the other would disappear if he didn't. Knowing him, Shiro would somehow mess that up too. He started laughing wetly as more tears came. Burying his face into the strong shoulder near him, he cried on and on.

It would be just like that. Shiro was terrible at relationships. He left Adam for his dreams. He hadn’t noticed Keith felt the same way in all those years. He married Curtis for all the wrong reasons.

He loved Curtis. He loved the man’s funny side. He liked how he had a kind heart. He liked how the man made him feel. He loved how the other had a deep love for animals, having saved quite a few kittens and puppies. But he couldn’t deny that he married him for all the wrong reasons. He had married him to avoid his own feelings. 

And Curtis knew that. Curtis knew his heart had always belonged to someone else.

That his heart would always belong to someone else.

“I messed up…” Shiro cried as he pressed his face to Keith’s shoulder as hands weaved into his short hair, “I...Shou’ve seen...but I did’t and no-”

“Shhhh,” Keith soothed him as he sat down, arranging Shiro to sit almost on his lap, “It’s okay. Let it out. I have you.”

Minutes later, Shiro relaxed slightly as his tears finally started to dry. Taking a deep breath in, he caught the musky smell he had always associated with Keith. Pressing his face to the other’s neck, he calmed down enough to think coherently. Keith shifted under him, rubbing his back in a peaceful manner. 

“I’m not really sure what happened in this reality,” Keith stated from above him, “But I think you should talk about it. Might make you feel better.”

Shiro didn’t even debate. He just told Keith everything, from when he met him to some of his time with the Galra to crashing on Earth and waking to Keith’s face to dying and being stuck in Black to being saved to the past year and the marriage. He uttered everything out in a rush of words that blurred together. Shiro was sure Keith couldn’t even understand half of what he was babbling.

“Shhh,” Keith whispered again when he finished, just breathing hard. Shiro felt Keith rub his shoulder, near the metal of his nonexistent arm, “You want to hear something?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded as he closed his eyes, listening to Keith. Anything to take this off his mind right then.

“In my reality,” Shiro heard him pause for a moment to gather his thoughts, “Things went the same. But luckily, Shiro and I realized how we felt about each other. The day I woke up in the hospital, we confessed our feelings. And we felt dumb after that for thinking we didn’t love each other that way.”

Shiro heard Keith laugh softly as the other held him tighter.

“And then we were busy on repairing Earth and getting the Coalition to meet here,” Shiro didn’t have to look to see the grin on the younger’s face, “Shiro and I hung out whenever we could. Shared a room and everything, at Atlas’ insistence. On our last day, Shiro told us to spend the day with those we loved.”

Keith paused for a moment. Shiro just felt more guilty. He had told them the same here, but hadn’t spent time with any one on his team. Not even Keith.

“I waited out in the desert, watching the sunset with Kosmo,” he continued as Shiro paid attention to him, “And Shiro came. Climbed all the way up Black and sat by my side, soft smile and a small bundle of red and purple flowers in his hand. Before I knew it, we ended up falling asleep out there until Hunk ended up waking us up.”

Shiro wished it had gone that way in this reality.

“And when Zethrid held me hostage, Shiro saved me. He got me back to the Atlas when I collapsed from the lack of oxygen. Wouldn’t stop fussing over me, but that made me happy,” Keith spoke smoothly, “And Clear Day was lots of fun. We both ended up playing some carnival games after he convinced me to finally let down my guard. We got each other a small lion plushie. It was one of the best days.”

A moment of silence.

“During the battle, there were a lot of times we almost both died,” Keith sounded sad, but Shiro could practically picture the fond smile on his lips, “And when the war was over, we decided we couldn't really wait. And I ended up proposing. Shiro's face...well, he was beautiful. And very shocked, but happy too. We planned the wedding. The others helped. Hunk insisted on making the food while Pidge chose the music. Lance tried to give us advice, but neither of us took it too seriously. Coran even helped sprinkle in some Altean traditions, as honor to New Altea and Allura.”

Shiro quietly glanced up. Keith's eyes were shining, but more due to reminiscing than sadness. Shiro felt a frown tug on him, but a hand on his jaw made him stop as he looked at Keith.

“If it makes you feel better,” Shiro listened as Keith smiled, “Allura came back to us. The lions, when they flew off, they went and got her. She got back about a month before our wedding. She picked out the spot we used under the stars. In fact, her and Lance’s wedding is in a couple of weeks. And Kinkade caught us kissing on his camera. He still doesn’t know that we know, but Pidge figured out he had it and made us a copy.”

Shiro snickered at that. That was their Green Paladin alright. Pidge would do that just to mess with them.

“Any pictures?”

“Of course,” Keith scoffed as he rolled his eyes, “Didn't know Shiro had an eye for photography. He just ended up taking a billion photos of me at random times. Pretty sure there was one with Kosmo on top of Kolivan somewhere too.”

“What! Really?” Shiro laughed thinking of the space wolf plopping down and slobbering all over the bigger Galra, “What was that about?”

“Oh,” Keith smirked, “He was grabbing Kolivan for my mom. Got a little to excited to see him.”

“Your mom?”

“Yeah,” Keith stared at him, tilting his head, “Krolia.”

“Oh, sorry,” Shiro apologized, “I just haven't heard Keith call Krolia his mom in a long time.”

“Hmmm…” Keith stared off into the distance for a moment before turning to him, “We also got married by the Blade traditions. A second wedding.”

“Wait, they have a wedding ceremony?”

“Mhhmmm…” Keith nodded, grin soft on his face, “Not your typical wedding. We pretty much fought off opponents for a few days and did some other stuff. Something about proving that we were the right mates for each other.”

“So basically a trial for marriage,” Shiro made a face and Keith busted out laughing, “What?”

“My Takashi said the same thing and had the same face,” he felt his face heat up but reluctantly grinned too, “Oh, you should have seen when he had to get permission from my mom to finish the whole thing. He went out of his way to do all this elebrate stuff to appease her. Even tried baking her something, and if you're anything like him, you know-”

“I can't bake,” Shiro nodded as he snickered, “That time I made that small cake in the castle...poor thing wasn't even edible.”

“Hunk was terrified,” Keith laughed as he smiled, “He didn't know how you had burned it so badly.”

“It was...bad,” Shiro winced. Bad didn't even describe it enough. The food had been charcoaled black. Not even the middle was safe. That was the day Hunk took it upon himself to teach the older how to bake.

It never worked anyway.

“You know,” Keith spoke after a moment, eyes fond, “You never needed my mom's approval. You already had it the moment she met you.”

“What?” Shiro's eyes widened in shock. He liked Krolia, but he really doubted-

“You were there for me,” Keith grinned softly as he watched Shiro, staring right into his eyes, “When she couldn't be. You made my life a lot different. A lot better. And she was already impressed. Teaching me to jump cliffs? Getting me into the Garrison? Making sure I had someone to be by my side? Making sure I ate enough food? Getting me to believe in myself when even I couldn't? You did a lot for me, Shiro. My mom was well aware when she first shook your hand. Both times.”

“I bet she doesn't feel like that now,” Shiro frowned sadly, staring to the side, “Especially after how much I hurt Keith. I don't...I don't deserve to be forgiven for what I did.”

“We all make mistakes,” Keith shrugged nonchalantly as he glanced at the cliffs, “Even you, Shiro. You don't always have to be everybody's support beam, you know that, right?”

“I'm starting to,” he nodded as he stared out at the desert, “For the longest of times, everyone saw me as perfect. The perfect student, mentor, officer, pilot, paladin, leader, captain. But I guess I never noticed that there was one person who never needed to think I was.”

“I think he thinks you're perfect,” Keith spoke as Shiro gazed at him, “Scars, PTSD, and all. He just knows you don't have to be perfect to be the person he fell for.”

“But how can he forgive me when-”

“If he hasn't held the clone incident against you, I'm pretty sure he's not going to be too bad about this,” Keith smiled as his fingers rested over his scar lightly, like he was remembering someone else’s touch, “He's hurt, but he's not dumb. It'll take awhile, but it'll work out.”

“How do you know?” Shiro wondered as he stared at the other who grinned back.

“Because it worked in my reality,” Keith shrugged as he laughed, “Oh, I forgot to mention that we went exploring after the second wedding. And we ended up working in the Blade. Normally, we don't allow anyone not Galra into our group, but we made an exception for you. At my insistence, of course.”

“Sounds like something you'd do,” he laughed softly as he watched Keith only grin with the corner of his lips, “Thank you, Keith.”

“As many times as it takes, remember?” 

Shiro laughed again as he pulled the other close. Keith let out a squawk but didn't fight the hold, only laughing against his side. Shiro could feel himself cry again, but this time it was happy tears. When Keith pulled back, he also was crying.

Just then, a noise had them pausing. Glancing over Keith's back, they covered their eyes just in time for a bright light to appear out of nowhere. When they removed their hands, they could see that it was a portal of some sort. Someone popped their head out of the thing.

“There you are!” Pidge exclaimed as she glared at him, “Shiro is freaking out. Called up saying you disappeared out of nowhere. So here I am, having to drag your butt back.”

“Oh, nice to see you too, Pidge,” Keith spoke as Shiro watched them, “It just happened suddenly. Had no idea.”

“Sure, sure,” she rolled her eyes playfully, “Are you sure you didn't sense it and just “trip” into it? Seems like something you'd do.”

“I had a feeling, okay?” Keith crossed his arms back as he watched her, “Got a problem with that?”

“No,” the younger woman grinned, “Just your energy sensing telling you to do something, ri-”

She paused, blinking before glancing into the other side of the hole.

“I see,” she smirked as she gazed back at them, “Hey, Shiro!”

Shiro nodded, grinning softly as he greeted her back, “Hey, Pidge.”

“Just had to go visiting another Shiro,” Pidge scoffed as she stared at them, “Couldn't even do anything interesting like...get me a game or…”

“Very funny,” Keith laughed regardless as the younger grinned back as they both got up, “With what money?”

“I don't know,” Pidge responded as they walked to the tear in the sky, “You could have pulled your ninja moves and sparred Shiro. Put on a show for some cash.”

“I've been here for an hour,” he exclaimed with a gesture of dry frustration that had Shiro snickering silently, reminded of the same expression when Keith had been frustrated at Lance's lack of remembering their bonding moment.

“Ehhh,” she waved him off, “Plenty of time. Now come on. Your Shiro's ready to come snatch you up and get you back. Don't even get me started on the space wolf or your mom.”

“Okay, okay,” Keith grinned as he watched the girl raise an impatient brow, “I'm coming right now.”

“You better,” she glared before popping back into the hole, disappearing completely.

“Good luck,” Keith spoke as he turned to him, putting his hand on his arm, “It'll work out. As a pretty good guy used to tell me, patience yields focus.”

Shiro smiled as he wiped his tears away. Keith grinned back at him before he stepped to the hole. Glancing inside, he stopped for a moment.

“But if Keith takes awhile to warm up to you,” Keith smirked as he looked Shiro up and down like he was imagining him in something else. Shiro was not ashamed to say that he blushed at that, “Wear the Blade outfit. Trust me, he'll love it no matter what mood. Bye, Shiro.”

Shiro waved as he watched the other walk closer to the rip in the fabric of reality. Keith glanced one last time at him before there was a voice calling out to him. Keith grinned as he stepped forward. 

“Takashi!”

And then he was gone, swallowed back to his world. No sign was left behind to show anything had happened at all. Shiro stared where the hole had been, but all he saw was the view of the desert. He took a deep breath in, letting it out a moment later. 

It was going to be okay. He had messed up, but he could make it right. It wasn’t too late, and it seemed like no matter what, all the roads led him back to Keith, one way or another. He just had to talk to Curtis first.

And then he was getting a plane and flying to find Keith, even if he had to take the Atlas.


End file.
